A Promise In The Dark
by MusicSoul1987
Summary: Adam Lambert remembered the day perfectly. Tommy Joe said he didn't want him. But what happens when Tommy Joe shows up at his door saying he's ready? Will this be the beggining or it the start of the end. Adam/Tommy
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise In The Dark**

**Adam POV**

**I looked up at the ceiling of the hotel trying to forget about you but the only thing that runs in my mind is just how stupid I feel for falling for you. I let you in when I should have been pushing you away because now thinking about how happy you looked when you with her. It's killing me. That should be me, not her. I'm yours I always was. But you didn't want me. Why? I'm hurting and I shouldn't be. I should be out trying to go to a club or with friends, not sitting here thinking about you, God why? Is this my punishment? I'm gay so I can't be happy? No, it can't be. I've never believed it before. So why does it seem like such a good explaination now? I shouldn't believe it. I shouldn't have let him in! I should have started running so long ago! So now I have to deal with the consequences. But it's so hard hiding my feelings. God dammit Tommy!** _I Love You. _

**Tommy POV**

**I'm lying next to her. To my girlfriend. So why am I thinking of Adam? I'm not supposed to. For god's sake I have a girlfriend! So why do I want him next to me instead? It doesn't make any sense. **_You miss him TommyJoe. _**Oh god I miss him so much. Why did I tell him there wasn't anything for him and me. There was everything! We could have been everything. We could have been happy. What pocessed me to say those words that day. I doesn't make any sense. I could still remember that day.**

***Flash Back***

"**Hey Adam," I said "Monte said you wanted to see me."**

"**Um yea," Adam said looking nervous "I wanted to talk."**

_Oh no Adam don't ruin this. Our friendship is so perfect. Don't mess it up!_

"**So what'd you need?" I asked.**

"**Tommy," he said "Do you like me?"**

"**Yea of course," I answered "You're my best friend."**

_That's not what he meant and you know it._

"**Not like that," he said " I mean…"**

"**I love you Tommy," he blurted out "I have since the day I met you and I want to be with you."**

_I do to Adam but I'm not ready. Please wait for me. Please!_

"**I don't feel the same Adam," I said "I'm sorry."**

**His face dropped and he looked like he was going to cry.**

"**I don't understand," he said.**

_I'm not ready Adam, please. I love you! Please wait for me. I can't live without you._

"**Adam I told you," I said "I'm straight. I don't love you. I'm sorry."**

_No Adam! Please. I don't know what I'm saying. I love you! I swear._

"**You should go," he said. I could see he was almost in tears.**

_No I love you Adam! I want to stay! Please!_

"**That's probably best," I said. "Goodbye Adam."**

I love you Adam. I'm sorry.

**I heard silent sobbing as I walked out. I felt like crying. I wanted to go back and tell him I'm sorry. To grab him and hold him in my arms. To tell him everything was going to be okay but I couldn't. I wasn't ready for this. I loved him but this was too much to deal with. It was more than I could handle. **

_I'm sorry Adam. I've failed you. I love you._

**I got in my car and drove off surpassing the speed limit by at least 50 mph but it didn't matter. If I crashed I deserved it. I stopped on the side of the road and cried. Cried like I hadn't since my dad had died. I felt so misrable. Like life wasn't worth it.**

"**Um are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.**

**I looked up. There was a girl in her early twenties. She had jet black hair just like Adam. It was in a pixie cut and it was sticking up everywhere just like his when he got out of bed in the smokey eye looking make-up looked like his too. It was almost perfect but just a little off. Like she'd had a bad day just like me. Her nails were painted black and she was wearing a Queen t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I couldn't have Adam but I could have a look alike. I would still miss him but this way I could be 'straight' even though I felt bad I'd have someone who'd be as miserable as I was.**

"**Kind of," I finally said.**

"**Want to talk about it?" she asked.**

"**It's kind of a long story," I said after a few minutes of thinking.**

"**Well I like long stories," she said.**

**I sat there for a few minutes before taking the keys out of the ingintion, putting them in my pocket. I got out of my car locking the door behind me and following her to the bench. I told her the whole story. It came pouring out of my mouth. ALL of it. Including how much I loved Adam. I watched her listen and nod like she actually cared. It made me feel good. Finally after I was done she started to talk.**

"**I think you need someone to take your mind of him," she said.**

"**I know," I said**

"**Just intill you're ready to tell him," she added.**

"**Would you help me?" I asked.**

"**Of course," she answered.**

**That was he beginning of a beautiful friendship. Now lying next to her the only thing I could think was**

_I'm ready Adam. I love you and I'll be there soon. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam Pov**

***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep***

**I slammed down on the alarm clock but it wouldn't shut up. I hit it again and again before looking up at a clock that said 6:58. My alarm wasn't supposed to go off.**

***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep***

**Then it hit me.**

_Tommy_

**That was the ringtone we used so long ago so I couldn't sleep through his calls. I hadn't heard it in so long. I missed hearing it and picking up to that beautiful voice that always had something to say. Even if it was just a hello. It sounded like music.**

***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep***

**It's now or never Adam.**

**Tommy POV**

**I couldn't take being without him any longer. I looked over a Jess and I made up my mind. I got out of bed only to hear he voice.**

"**Finally," she said.**

**I looked over at her. She was sitting there her hair up showing she'd got up just now with a smile perched on her face.**

"**I think I'm ready," I told her.**

"**Go for it," she said and smiled. **

**I started to leave to go call Adam then I looked back at her figure falling back into the sheets. This is last time we'd be 'together'.**

"**Thank you," I said "for everything."**

"**Of course," she answered.**

**With that I grabbed my phone and my jacket and hopped in my car. I looked at the time. It was only about mid-night so Adam should just be getting back from a day with his friends or something. I just really hoped that he wasn't drunk or something. That was the last thing I needed. Focusing on the road as best as I could I came to the fimilar street that'd I'd been to so many times. I missed this street more than anyone could ever know. **

_Adam I love you. I'm coming. Please wait for me._

**I pulled up into the driveway to find his car there and all the lights off. I knew where his window was so I went and stood next to it and called his number.**

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

**He still had the same ringtone after 2 years of being without me. It gve me hope. I stiffled a laugh when I watched him smack his alarm clock a few times before looking up wih wide eyes at his phone. I felt guilty. He'd been without hearing that ringtone so much he was actually surprised to hear it. He sat and stared at it for a long time before hestientally going to pick it up. I heard his voice twice. Once from the phone and once from staring at the window.**

"**Hello?" he said "Tommy?"**

"**Hey," I said quietly "did you miss me?"**

"**Tommy," he said.**

**I looked up to see him looking out his window. He looked right into my eyes looking like he could cry.**

"**Bye," I said abrupty.**

**I shut the phone and he looked like he was going to cry. I ran to his front door and got down on my knees. I pulled the mat off and found the key and tried to make my unsteady hands put it in the lock. Finally after I accomplished that I opened the door and ran into his room as fast as I could. I saw him sitting on his bed in tears. I ran up to him, almost knocking him over and wrapped my arms around him.**

"**Shh," I said.**

"**Y-y-you we-r-re g-o-ne a-a-an-d I-I m-m-issed y-y-ou s-so m-m-much," he said shaking hard.**

"**Shh, I know," I said "I'm so sorry."**

"**I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you," he said.**

"**I love you too," I said "So much."**

**I looked down at him. He was still trying to calm down and his hands were clutched to my shirt. Even then he was so beautiful. I couldn't help myself as I tilted his chin up and kissed him. Softly at first then as he deepened the kiss I became desperate ad pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself closer to me. When we finally broke apart we were both panting. He looked up and was smiling with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. I don't know why I walked out on him so many years ago. He was perfect. I still loved him. I didn't want to hurt him.**

"**I missed you," he said.**

"**I missed you too," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.**

"**Mmm," he answered and snuggled closer to me. I laid down pulling him closer to me. We could finally be happy. Just us.**

_I love you Adam. Thank you for waiting._

**Adam POV**

**Finally I decided I had to answer the phone.**

"**Hello?" I asked "Tommy?"**

"**Hey," he said "did you miss me?"**

**Wait a minute. I heard that twice. Was there something wrong with my phone? Then I figured it out. I looked out the window and there was a beautiful figure I'd waited 2 years to see.**

"**Tommy," I sad.**

**He looked up at me and met my eyes. I felt like crying. I was so happy to see him.**

"**Bye," he said and I watched him take off. No Tommy no. I started shaking and I felt something warm and wet fall down my face. I was crying. **

_No! Tommy I love you! Come back please!_

**I heard my someone at my door but I couldn't look up. I felt strong arms pound into me almost losing my balance and I heard an angelic voice.**

"**Shh," I heard him say.**

"**Y-y-you we-r-re g-o-ne a-a-an-d I-I m-missed y-you s-so m-m-much" I said unable to keep my voice from shaking.**

"**Shh, I know," he said lovingly "I'm so sorry."**

"**I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you," I said.**

"**I love you to," he said calmly "so much."**

**He looked down at me. I was still trying to stop crying and my hands were clenched to his shirt. I didn't want him to get away again. Even if it meant clutching on to his shirt for the rest of my life. I felt his hand under my chin and his little pull as his beautiful face came into view. I felt soft, warm lips against mine and deepened the kiss letting him pull me closer to him.**

"**I missed you," he said.**

**He sounded so sincrere. It'd be so easy to believe but I'd been hurt before and I needed to remember to keep my heart guarded and safe or I was screwed.**

** "I missed you too," I said feeling his fingers running themselves through my hair. We actually had a chance at hapiness and I wondered what he was thinking. I knew what I was.**

_I love you Tommy. Thanks for giving me a chance._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tommy POV**_

"_**Talk about what?" he asked.**_

_**avoid this conversation. **_

"_**You're not going to leave again." He said. He was sure about himself. He wasn't going to let me.**_

"_**Of course I'm not," I said.**_

"_**Good," he said. He sounded scared that I was lying.**_

"_**I'm sorry Adam," I finally said.**_

"_**You were just scared," he said "just don't leave again."**_

"_**Never," I said and he nuzzled into my neck and my felt wet.**_

"_**Love you," he said.**_

"_**Love you too," I said.**_

_I love you Adam._

_**Adam POV**_

"_**Talk about what?" I asked. Now I was worried.**_

_Please don't say your leaving._

"_**Why I left," he said.**_

_Now I was scared. You can't leave. I won't let you._

"_**You're not going anywhere," I said. I was positive of that.**_

"_**Of course I'm not," I said he saidbut it sounded more like he was trying to convice himself of that.**_

"_**Good," I said.**_

_Please don't lie to me. I know you don't want me I'll keep you as long as I can._

"_**I'm sorry Adam," he said**_

_For what breaking my heart or coming back to do it again?_

"_**You were just scared," I said "just don't leave me again."**_

"_**Never," he said too quickly.**_

_I wish._

_**I nuzzled into his neck and I was contnet.**_

_**Adam's POV(still)**_

_**I woke up to find a small body snuggled against mine. He was so beautiful and I wanted to stay like this forever. It felt so good. I promised myself as long as he was mine I'd make the best of it.**_

"_**Morning baby," I heard him say "I love you."**_

_I wish you did._

"_**Love you too," I said.**_

"_**Are you hungry?" I asked hestinatly incase he'd rather leave. I didn't want to push him away again. Not after how much the first time hurt.**_

"_**Mm yeah," he said "what are we going to eat?"**_

"_**I don't know," I said "come on."**_

_**I pulled him into the kitchen with me. Both of us still had on all of clothes.**_

"_**I can make eggs," I said.**_

"_**That's fine," he said. **_

_**I got to work cracking the eggs in the pan and trying to concentrate on making breakfast when 2 arms wove around my stomach.**_

"_**Love you," said.**_

_Just keep telling yourself that. I know you don't love me but I love you._

"_**I love you too," I said faking the best smile I clould.**_

_**Tommy POV**_

_**I love him. Why can't he understand that? I love him! As were sitting eating breakfast I can see he's hurting. Why can't he just tell me? I love him.**_

"_**Adam what's wrong?" I asked.**_

"_**Nothing," he said with the same fake smile.**_

"_**Yes," I said "there is."**_

"_**No there's not Tommy," he said "I'm just happy to see you."**_

"_**Fine," I said. He kept saying that. I'll just have to wait til he wants to admit it.**_

_***One Month Later***_

"_**Adam?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes?" he said. He looked nervous and I couldn't put my finger on why.**_

"_**Can we talk?" I asked.**_

"_**U .. sure?" he said.**_

_**Adam POV**_

_No Tommy, NO. I'm not ready for you to leave me yet. Just stay a little longer._

"_**Adam you've been out of it since I got back," he said "is anything wrong?"**_

"_**Of course not," I said.**_

"_**Then why are you acting like this?" he asked.**_

_Cause I know you're gonna leave me! I don't want you to!_

"_**It's just been a surprising month" I said.**_

_You haven't left yet. I'm waiting._

_**He sighed. Then he looked up at me and I felt hyponitized.**_

"_**I love you," he said.**_

"_**I know," I answered.**_

_I know you think you do. I know Tommy._

**Tommy's POV**

**When I got up that morning I figured something would be off when Adam's arms weren't curled around me. I got up and walked into the lit up bathroom. Adam was taking a shower. It was early for that but after all the weird things that came up after leaving him I guess it didn't surprise me. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When he came down his hair was still wet and the parts of his showing body were red. It didn't make any sense.**

"**Jeez Adam," I said "your whole body's red."**

**He looked down .**

"**I took a hot shower," he shrugged and went to sit down.**

"**That was one hot shower," I said.**

"**I guess," he said.**

_Something's not right here._

"_**Are you okay?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm fine why are you so worried?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't know I just am," I said back to him.**_

"_**Well just calm down," he said "I'm fine."**_

"_**What about before I came back?" I asked gently.**_

"_**Bad things happened but it's in the past," he answered.**_

"_**What kind of bad things?" I pressed.**_

"_**Mistakes," he said "that I've put behinf me and you should too."**_

"_**I trust you," I said pulling into his arms**_


End file.
